legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor's Dragons
Legion History Founding Though Ralech Gwynson was spirited away by the ruinous powers of Chaos, his geneseed remained, and so the Emperor proceeded with the founding of both them and the other legions. The Great Crusade Legion Organization Legion Combat Doctrine The primary driving force of the CIV Legion is that of the hunt. Parties of Albion knightly orders delve into the deep forests that cover the planet's surface, to both defend their vassals and seek to better themselves in the eyes of their betters. Even before their union with their Primarch, the XIV Legion accepted nothing less than perfection in all their endeavours, and worked ceaselessly to perfect their military operations. Each and every Space Marine trains every waking hour for his assigned task, whether it be as a foot soldier, driver, gunner, scout or sniper. Every aspect of battle is analysed and used to their advantage, from terrain and weather to deployment or reserves. Nothing is left to chance. In combat the Emperor's Dragons are as brave as any Space Marine who ever lived, sustained not merely by the example of their peers but by a deep individual belief in their duty to uphold the honour of the Emperor of Mankind, who's own Aquila they bear. Legion Gene-Seed The Progenoids of the Emperor's Dragons, while capable of being implemented in older recipients if pushed, take almost twice as long to mature than Mechanicus standard. Primarch's Curse: Mordred's Hunter The XIV Legion suffers from an oft debilitating genetic flaw, named 'Mordred's Hunger' by those in the Legion made aware of it. Affecting all Astartes, with chances of succumbing increasing over time, the Hunger causes an Astartes to lose the nobility for which the Dragons are so renowned - their minds devolving into a bestial state where concepts such as friend and foe are abandoned. Everything begins to take on the appearance of the monsters that haunted the woods of Albion, and the only thought able to fill the minds of the Astartes is that of their own inevitable death. Legion Culture & Beliefs Notable Legion Members *'Theodore Pendragon' - Primarch of the Emperor's Dragons. *'Mordred' - Honour Guard Captain *'Lancelot du Lac' - First Terminator Chapter Master *'Merir Astelan' - Second Chapter Master *'Ector Antor' - Third Chapter Master *'Bors the Younger' - Fourth Chapter Master *'Tristan Drustanus' - Fifth Chapter Master *'Sor Talgron' - Sixth Chapter Master *'Kay Antor' - Seventh Chapter Master *'Lord Cypher Zahariel' - Master of Albion *'Percival de Troyes' - Chief Apothecary *'Bertilak de Hautdesert, the Green Knight' - Chief Librarian *'Galahad Galath' - Chief Chaplain *'Jareg Dreagher' - Chief Techmarine Legion Appearance Legion Colours Legion Badge Legion Fleet *''Exalibur'' (Unknown Class, Capital Ship) - Flagship of the XIV Legion. Crafted by the master shipwrights of Saturn, Excalibur, while not the most powerful of ships, serves her masters purpose well. She is a craft designed for the hunt, her speed as of yet unmatched by any in the Imperialis Armada. The vast majority of her bulk is given over to hangar bays where the formidable fleet of fighters the XIV Legion possesses make berth. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Emperor's Dragons Feel free to add your own About the Emperor's Dragons Trivia This article is authored by Classic and transcribed here, for your view pleasure, by Algrim Whitefang. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Legions Category:Space Marines